CP - November, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5731-5850 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2379. *CP - October, 2379 *CP - December, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Having heard bad news via FNS, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI makes a communication to NATHANIEL LEWIS. We discover that his mother has passed away and the Ensign is having trouble coping due to his twins absence. ASHTA arrives to Earth near the end of the week and is brought to JAMES at his fathers house in Brazil. James gives some reassurance and gets her settled. NARYANNA visits with THREE and begins to inquire and ask questions about the borg and her knowledge about nanotechnologies. KEEVAN returns to MIXIE BRIDGES home for a visit and the chance to catch up with his friend. Both parties realize they missed the other and he promises that he will stay around more for naps and social activities. CATHASACH UNA is received by an odd visitor at his office named N'LANI S'HARIEN. She claims to be his daughter from the future (year 2404) and wishes to discuss matters of importance with him later on at a hotel: she leaves her DNA for evidence to convince him. In an attempt to catch up, KATAL UNA sends a communication to AMITY. The woman chat about Amity's club 'Luste' which just opened and Katal tries to play match maker, giving Amity some references through personal ads in the FNS. BRYCE WREN goes more out of his comfort zone and has lunch at Daja with THREE. He asks her questions about his personal logs in regards to Una and the apparent change over the year in Bryce's personality. ASHTA finally meets with custody lawyer VYLIN ANDICI and they talk about her options with Jorbal outlining that he is best with a Bajoran family on Earth and that even joint custody wasn't possible. Trying to ease her mind from everything, JAMES offers to take ASHTA out for the evening. He splurges on her, taking her to a fancy restaurant in Indonesia before going back to his place. He tries to comfort her with the idea that there is always a way out of things. ELIZABETH BENNETT gives PIERCE MACARTHUR a scare when she goes catatonic and throws up. He is worried there is something seriously wrong with her, but she refuses to see a doctor out of worry her genetic enhancements will be discovered. Second Week Living back with PIERCE MACARTHUR, ELIZABETH BENNETT is found in an almost catatonic state in the bathroom. Worried, Pierce tries to offer help, but Libby insists that it wasn't anything. Curious about the new gamma quadrant species on Earth, KEEVAN visits with PANYIN TA'BAR. Once in her company, he asks some about their FLT (Faster than light) drives in hopes of feeding information to the Dominion. Panyin explains that her people are distant relatives of the Vorta. HEIDI HANSEN attempts to break into confidential files to clear Denorian's name, but is caught by PIERCE. He advises her to be careful before escorting her home. Greeted by an odd visitor, CATHASACH UNA invites a N'LANI S'HARIEN into his office. There she explained in her time (2404) that Earth had been taken over by the RCS Alliance. She came back in time to prevent the assassination of Katal who also had information on the FTL drives the Romulans used again the Federation. Uncertain if he should believe her, she leaves a DNA sample and an address to contact her. KEEVAN returns to New Orleans and speaks with MIXIE BRIDGES telling her about his choice to start actively learning by participation, and therefore his willingness to go to a physical level with her. Wanting to return some books, BRYCE WREN stops by THREE's apartment. They have a brief chat before KEHAL S'HARIEN drops by. The Romulan Captain makes it a point to embarrass Bryce before the Terran leaves. THREE, upset and sickened by the exchange between the men confronts KEHAL who just seemed to be irritated about he choice in men and points out some hard truths. KEEVAN goes out to have dinner with PAYIN in order to get to know her better. They share some spicy food and he gets advice on women. KEEVAN returns home and tells MIXIE about his date. They make out a little bit and learn the art of kissing before going to bed. When KEEVAN wakes up in the morning and MIXIE is pleased to have him in the house once more. She offers to help him out and the Vorta has his first run in with felatio! A look into the records kept by GWEN DELANE goes into the past (December 2378) and to a taped session with CADENCE. In the memory we see DENORIAN THAY propositioning her for sexual favours in order to continue his therapy session with her. Answering a personal ad, VYLIN ANDICI has a first date with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. The xenobiologist and lawyer have a great time and opt to go rockwall climbing. VY and ANDRUS get to the gym where he shows his colours as a drill instructor and shows off enough to impress his date. THREE, hoping to make a proper apology, goes to BRYCE's apartment with gifts. She is so upset she throws up, but in the process her and Bryce reach an understanding in their relationship. Taking the time to mingle with her brother, ASHTA BEVOK takes JAMES MUNROE to a soccer game. MARAT JORBAL is playing and while watching the teens get the chance to catch up. Later, they all meet up but James leaves the siblings to some private time. Going on a second date, ANDRUS and VY take a hiking trip to Australia and get to know more about the others past, happy the other isn't wallowing! Back to Federation HQ, CORBAN is greeted by his first officer MATTHEW HUNTER. Commander Hunter is very shocked to see his former Captain alive and expresses his happiness. But, he brings bad news and tells Corban of the Thay scandal in FNS. Third Week On Earth to celebrate, MATTHEW HUNTER is in Vegas and using his card counting techniques. PANYIN TA'BAR is there as well and is curious about the customs if money is no longer used. The pair even makes a date for fondue! KATAL UNA comes home from an engineering meeting on the FTL drives. CATHSACH UNA remembers the warning from his future daughter and tries to convince Katal not to get involved but they just fight. CORBAN MADDIX confronts CADENCE MADDIX about the rumours in the FNS. Though not angry at her, he is disappointed she'd been manipulated again and is angered at Thay for his abuse of power. DENORIAN THAY is brought in and questioned by Admiral OWEN PARIS. The counselor is told that his license has been suspended for the moment and to expect a trial in three months. Arriving back to the Munroe Residence, ASHTA BEVOK makes a point to visit JAMES MUNROE in his bedroom. There, they have some strip poker fun and one thing leads to another! CADENCE, upset at her conversation with Corban, seeks out DENORIAN. She is sorry that the news got out, but Thay yells at her, shocked that she'd actually think he was capable of manipulation for sex. Having taken a sedative to forget her woes, CADENCE wakes up and has a conversation with CORBAN. He tries to comfort her despite his anger at the situation. PIERCE MACARTHUR returns to his quarters once more to find ELIZABETH BENNETT in a catatonic state. He takes her to the infirmary and confesses she is genetically enhanced. With the cat out of the bag, she is set to be moved to a specialized institution. On their third date ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ANDICI have dinner at his home in Belize before taking some acceptable (yet sexy) risks in the water! ;) The next day, ANDRUS is given a visit by old student ALYN GARDNER. He hears news that there was a colony established on a Romulan moon in the Talvath System and his son Eddie is on it. Now a labour camp the inhabitants cannot get away and need help. ANDRUS, looking for help, finds PATRICK REESE, and convinced one of his heroes to help him out on the mission! Due to her presence on Earth, ALYN also makes a stop to see BRYCE WREN. She discovers he doesn't remember her, but she doesn't have the time to explain much before she has to leave with Andrus/Reese. HEIDI HANSEN gets into trouble when she takes matters into her own hands and breaks into Delane's office before downloadings/hiding the information. Security comes before she can get away and she is arrested. Continuing their intimate relations, JAMES and ASHTA decide that he would become her official lover. He agrees as long as she knows that nothing else will develop between them. Hearing that Heidi has been arrested, GWEN DELANE goes to DENORIAN's office to gloat. He has no idea and becomes worried for his pregnant fiance. THREE has more books for BRYCE and takes them to his quarters in Seattle. They share a brief kiss that gets them both a bit blushy before agreeing to a lunch date. KEEVAN is at MIXIE BRIDGES home for the weekend. They have dinner and he reveals that a Vorta's life span is only 5-6 years and that he is nearing the end of his life. Fourth Week Back inside from their tree climbing, a caffeine high KEEVAN and MIXIE BRIDGES decide to take their relationship to the next level and the Vorta loses his virginity. DENORIAN THAY makes his way to CADENCE MADDIX's quarters in HQ in order to answer some questions. She calls CORBAN there as well and agrees to be hypnotized. Once under, Denorian discovers that Captain Delane has been conditioning Cadence to her and turning her against her friends (Thay/Corban). Afterwards, CADENCE and CORBAN comfort each other in the revelations brought out by the hypnosis. KATAL UNA is still working on the FTL projects to the chagrin of CATHASACH UNA. Coming home, he manages to convince her to drop it, going by her trust in him alone. Deciding against the projects, KATAL has a meeting with PANYIN TA'BAR explaining she will be leaving. Before she goes, she hears her father has contacted the Chancellor. LORBADIN T'KASSUS speaks with PANYIN and offers a better and more 'honest' deal than the Federation, prompting her to visit Romulus. KATAL is later visited by VYLIN ANDICI in regards to the custody hearing for Karyn Dax-Wolfe. Katal agrees it would be better to have the girl with Ezri Dax, as well as changes Benjamin's last name to Una. Leaving to confront GWEN DELANE once more, DENORIAN THAY lets her know he realizes what she was up to. She is smug and unapologetic, finding it more important to put the whole above one individual. DENORIAN leaves to see HEIDI HANSEN in the brig. There she tells him to look for something in a vent hidden by Delane's office. DENORIAN goes, finding a datachip and uses the help of EBEN DORR to crack the encryptions giving him the evidence he needs against Delane. Cardassia Plots First Week On her way to Earth, ASHTA BEVOK contacts JAMES MUNROE to tell him what is happening. They catch up and the Terran offers his friend a place to stay and some encouraging words. At the persistence of Vessa, CORAT DAMAR goes to AMITY LIU and tells her that she needs to leave the guest house. Amity agrees and expresses she'd been planning to already and the pair get in their usual low-blows before departing. Second Week Preparing to leave the guest house, AMITY LIU is packing up and putting final touches on her new club Luste. GWENI DAMAR makes a visit to inquire about rumours and cries when they're validated. Hoping to get on his wife's good side, CORAT DAMAR visits VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) and informs her that Amity will be leaving the guest house by the end of the week. The couple then shares an intimate moment. DAYIN LETHO runs into GWENI on his daily rounds in the house. They speak in the music room, chatting about each other and establishing a first name relationship. Needing more information about Questa, ITAL ROTAN (SHAWN MUNROE) opt to visit with AMITY LIU at Luste. There he introduces himself as Cydja's tutor and starts to ask about Vessa before he is dismissed. Returning to the Bern Residence, ITAL has a conversation with ERON BERN. The Legate informs him of Vessa's frequent visits to the public library as well as knowing guard rotations. The night before she leaves the Damar house, AMITY seeks out CORAT and has a heart-to-heart with him. She opens up in a very honest way about her and him and the future they both face if they were to stay on the same path. VESSA (QUESTA) is back at the library and has an incident with a pushy reporter which makes her aware of non-uniformed guards following her around. Taking the chance, ITAL (SHAWN) approaches her and shows her pictures of their children. She doesn't remember but leaves quickly with it in mind to find out more about the man. Third Week Worried that she is becoming too much like Damar, CYDJA BERN contacts AMITY LIU at Luste and asks her some questions. Getting to the bottom of why people fall out of love wtih Damar, Cydja makes the choice to apologize to Bern. That night, CYDJA goes to ERON BERN in the middle of the night and says she was sorry. He accepts the apology and considers ungrounding her for her birthday. RAYLON notes that AMITY sends a lot of over time in her club and confronts her. That chat over their common hate for Legate Damar while he walks her home. VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) arrives to CORAT DAMAR's office to speak with him. He reveals he is uncertain about his popularity with the people. Vessa asks him if she can see Cydja, he agrees but only if she comes to his residence. Fourth Week Home on his lunch break, ERON BERN confesses to OZARA BERN that he was contacted by Vessa Damar who wants to have Cydja come to the house. Worried about ulterior motives the pair agree that it is best someone comes to the Bern residence. CORAT DAMAR hears about the new arrangement and calls ERON in order to work things out. The two bicker before an agreement is made where Cydja can visit with a chaperone. Bajor Plots First Week Second Week Third Week Fourth Week Deep Space Nine Plots First Week At the Kai's house, we see that SOLIS BRIN decided to remain on Bajor while Terin went to DS9. Her and EISHA talk about her place on Bajor as the Kai becomes increasingly worried of his attractiveness to the woman. Fourth Week Continuing her place to get to the firecaves, PASHU EVANEL kidnaps SOLIS BRIN from her bedroom and brings her to the caves. She calls for the Kai and PASHU EISHA arrives with the Kostamojin. There he reads from it and the Orb of the Pah-Wraiths is revealed. Brin also becomes possessed by a Pah-Wraith before leaving to the worshiper’s ship in orbit with the Kai. Back on the ship, the possessed BRIN instructs EVANEL of their tasks. The must find 2 other orbs, one in the Darius system and the other in the gamma quadrant. Once the three orbs of Jalbador are united on Empok Nor, a second worm hole will open serving as the new home for the Pah-Wraiths. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Now replaced by a clone cPATRICK REESE is manning DS9. He receives a communication from Kai PASHU EISHA who is inquiring about safe passage for Terin and Brin on board DS9. The Kai soon becomes frustrated with the Commanders lack of concern/interest. At four months pregnant, RAZI SEN receives an ultrasound before visiting with QWIN RITALL to discuss names. He is still hesitant to get involved but agrees to go with her to Trill for the birth. LOROT ROSS has his last meeting with Aisha James, where he informs her of his final choice. Aisha is angered/saddened that he would pick the Cardassian woman over her, but has little choice but to accept Lorot's decision. Fourth Week Visiting the station, COOPER ROSS is the father of LOROT ROSS. He is there to meet with him and his girlfriend KAI CEVDAK. Surprised she is a Cardassian, there are some tense moments before he leaves for a nap. USS Fenrir Plots Fourth Week Having landed a job on the Fenrir, NATHANIEL LEWIS is the new Operations officer. CORBAN MADDIX is on the bridge to check out his ready room in preparation to coming back. Taking the time to mingle more with friends, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI is invited by NATHANIEL to take a walk int he holodeck where they chat about the family that is the Fenrir. Meeting again CORBAN and NATHANIEL have a man to man chat in ten forward about the ship and each other, making Maddix more of a mentor figure for the younger Ensign. Offering a house warming gift, NARYANNA sees NATHANIEL in his quarters and the couple dance before making plans to have dinner later. Carsolian Plots First Week Making their way to Yrrett II in the Alpha Quadrant JACKSON LEWIS is beamed down to the Carsol hideaway planet by WAQAR. On the surface he discusses plans and history with PRATIM HORSAY and his wife ROBIN HORSAY. They have little options and the people are starving, but Jackson offers his trust and loyalty even in uncertainty. Fourth Week Now on Carsol, ROBIN HORSAY and JACKSON LEWIS have begun their search for survivors. Going to the deepest cavern on the planet, they luck out and find life. A man by the name of JEREMY BROOKS announces himself as being a Captain of the Federation. Syndicate Plots First Week Continuing his food runs, CORBAN MADDIX visits with newest Syndicate prisoner PATRICK REESE. They try to update the other on what is going on and Maddix inquires about Cadence as well as offering Reese a tip on how to get out of the cell. CADENCE MADDIX is on the hunt for her husbands killer and runs into TAHMOH ALMIN. They exchange words before she realizes she isn't like Tahmoh and ops to let him live. Having made her connections, CADENCE arrives to a Syndicate station only to have a seizure. She wakes up in the infirmary to CORBAN whom she mistakes as just the clone. Settling down, CORBAN goes to the bar to get some more information and spots CADENCE. There are rumours she is 'Almin's' girl and he takes some action. Ignoring the pains from an ulcer he kisses her and gets kicked in the good for his trouble. Sick of station life, CORBAN seeks out REESE and tells him he has all the information he needs and tha the Commander should escape and contact Starfleet. Seeking CADENCE out, CORBAN intends to drug her so he can quickly leave when the fleets arrive. Cadence, on the other hand, discovered the 'clone' killed her husband and the two play off each other until she passes out in his quarters. CORBAN returns to his quarters several hours later with news the fleets arrival has been delayed. He sees CADENCE is no longer there but is attacked by her under the assumption he murdered her husband. Cadence backs out at the last minute in killing him and Maddix reveals to her who he is. She is suspicious but eventually begins to question who he is. Injured, CORBAN leaves to the infirmary and comes back to CADENCE missing yet again. He falls asleep and is woken up by his wife to find out she sincerely believes him now after asking around. The couple make up the only way the Maddix's know how! ;) Second Week Finally off the station, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX are headed back to Earth for debriefings. Corban is in the brig until his identity is confirmed and Cadence gets some glee out of the position reversal. Gamma Quadrant Plots Second Week Now in the Gamma Quad, ROBIN HORSAY has arrived to a pit stop station. Arriving in the bar she is approached by a strange woman by the name of ALANTI MILLIAH who claims to be a bounty hunter. She explains there is a price on Robin's head and any Carsol who is delivered to the Dominion. Romulan Plots Fourth Week On their way to the Neutral Zone, PATRICK REESE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE get to know each other over a game of chess. In the end, Reese wins but the two can call each other friends. 2393 Plots First Week A glimpse into the future should current events run their course lets us see a thirteen year old fCELAR BERN and his mother fOZARA BERN. Three years previously Eron has died and the Bern name disgraced as he lost his fight against Damar. Celar is unhappy on Cardassia and implores his mother to just move away. JAMES MUNROE visits, as he is now the ambassador between the Federation and Cardassia. He speaks with fCELAR about the boys grievances and tries to get him to wait it out until he is 15. Second Week In realization of the day, fDAYIN makes an attempt to go comfort fOZARA BERN over the third year anniversary of Eron's death. He arrives and prompts her to come back to the military. She refuses, stating that its been corrupted and nothing will change until Damar is gone. fDAYIN returns to the Damar house in search of the Legate, but runs into fCYDJA DAMAR. They begin to bicker as they did as children. We find out that at some point Cydja left the Bern house to live once more with the Damars. Third Week On her way to get her brother coffee, fLALI MUNROE runs into fRAYLON EVEK who was on his way home. After she spills her coffee on him, he uses it as an opportunity to flirt and takes her back to his place then dropped her off at the Federation Embassy. fDAYIN LETHO is on his way out of the Damar residence when he meets up with fGWENI DAMAR. The two have formed a friendship of sorts and they skirt around the topic of them being lovers. fCYDJA DAMAR goes out of her way to speak with fCELAR BERN about his father. She explains she was sorry for the way things turned out between her and Eron. At the embassy, fLALI delivers her coffee to fJAMES MUNROE but is chastised for being late. James is inquisitive as to what kept her and she explains she was with Raylon. He doesn't take well to it and refuses to give her the shuttle she wants and Lali quits. In a flashback to 2384, we see fCYDJA BERN and fERON BERN in an argument over her leaving to see Questa at the Damar house. She is more angry and wishes to leave permanently, abandoning Bern in hopes life will be better with Damar. fMINIYA BERN has a lunch date with her mother fVESSA DAMAR where she takes the chance to ask why she picked Damar. Vessa reveals she always loved him even when with Shawn, so she followed her heart: her place was on Cardassia. Miniya is confused and unsure why her mother can't see how Damar manipulated her. Fourth Week Angered by James's decision fLALI MUNROE leaves the Embassy and runs into fRAYLON EVEK by the docks. He gets talking, and in hopes of keeping her safe, invites her to dinner at his place. The pair flirt endlessly with each other. After dinner, fLALI and fRAYLON hang out on the couch in little clothing before falling asleep. Raylon is woken up by two Federation officers looking for Lali and is arrested. JAMES MUNROE confronts fLALI about her choices and chastises her for philandering around with a man like Raylon. Dared by fKegen Damar, fDAYIN LETHO tries to find fCYDJA DAMAR in order to throw her into the pool. Finding her in her room, he lures her out and tosses her in. The boys find it amusing but Cydja storms off. Wishing to apologize for his actions, DAYIN seeks CYDJA out once more but this time gets hot and heavy ;) *NOTE: This line of Future Plots it not within the same universe as those in the official Future Plots. #11 November, 2379 2379 #11 2379 #11